Singers Love
by SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki
Summary: Sakura is a singer and so is Sasuke. Her parents died earlier this year she was made famous by the song she wrote for her parents he comes back early from a concert tour and has a surprise. SUCK AT SUMERIES SASUSAKU and Naruhina
1. Early Return

_**This well probably be the longest fanfics I will ever write if I can get my finger out and do it. Hope you like it and please review!!!! Songfic btw!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't own the song Misery business by paramore, and I don't own How to save a life by the fray.**_

A sunny morning greeted Sakura when she first opened her emerald eyes since she closed them last night. The baby blue birds were singing in the window of Sakura's window. Sakura got up walked to the stereo and turned it on. **(Stereo) **Good morning all the peoples out there, lets get your brains working here is the karaoke version of Misery Business by Paramore. **(Not Stereo)**

Yes I love this song! Sakura enthusiastically said. The music started and she started moving in the rhythm of the music:

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

(Not song: she thought she heard the doors opened but she just shook it off.)

_  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

,Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so go………

AAhhhh, stop singing your going to make my ear drums pop she heard someone say from behind her. She turned around as fast as she could she knew without looking who this person was. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and started into her emerald eyes wiping away pink strands of hair from her eyes so he could she her face.

She leant up to kiss him and he went down to kiss her, while they were in the in the middle of there kiss she punched him in the arm and cracked a smile. Oww, what was that for? He said rubbing his saw arm. Well, Mister Uchiha we both know that I am a better singer than you so I suggest that next time you don't say any thing like that again. Ok Sakura you have me there. But Sasuke what are you doing home so early I thought you weren't getting back in for at least 3 more days Sakura said with her head buried into her boyfriends chest.

I couldn't wait to see you so I decided to leave the tour early because I missed you. Aw, I missed you too Sakura said with a tear running down her slender face.

Sasuke wiped the tear off of her flawless face and said don't cry my love. Why not? I'm crying because I'm so glad to see you and I wanted you to come to my concert, it is tonight you know. Sakura had big puffy emerald eyes looking up at Sasuke and said will you come please? Oh course I will how could I refuse those eyes. Yay Sakura yelled happily.

Hours later it was time to go to the concert. She was trying to decide what to wear but could not to decide. Just pick something already Sasuke said impatiently. Well I want to look good you know hot like someone who just wears what ever they wore to sleep, hey Sasuke. Well I couldn't be bothered so just hurry up! Sasuke was getting even more impatient.

Ok well I guess I will just have to wear this as Sakura pulled out a white singlet shirt that says I love my boyfriend and black skinnies with red chucks also she threw a necklace on over the top that had a red love heart on it. What do you think? Sakura said as she looked at her Boyfriend. Well you look great until the part were it says you love your boyfriend. Why is that, Sasuke? Sakura said looking at him with a confused look. You don't have a boyfriend, laughed Sasuke. As Sakura punched him again in the same spot from before, that's not funny Sasuke. Sakura said with a sad look on her face.

You know its not true Sakura, I will always love you. Sasuke said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips softly. During the kiss Sakura's Manager walked into the room, coff coff which in her words meant stop and listen now, She looked at Sakura and said it time that you go to the concert, you need to do your rehearsing.

Ok we'll go now see you there. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and said I can't go with you right now to the concert I have to get something from Naruto. But I will definitely be there before you have to go.

Sakura left in the car with her manager while Sasuke went to Naruto's house.


	2. POP GOES THE QUESTION

Sorry if it took a while I have been going through a lot of exams though the last year of school and I'm going to Versace tomorrow it should be really nice.

**Standard disclaimer **

Here we go enjoy the story I will update ASAP

**At Naruto's house **

Knock, knock. Sasuke knocked on the door. Who is it? Naruto yelled from the inside of his house. Who do you think loser? Oh Sasuke come in, Hinata and I were just on the way to Sakura's concert. Yeah that's cool but Naruto I think it is time for the thing I gave you a few weeks ago. The thing Naruto said confused, oh THE THING I have that safe and sound. Naruto went to get the thing from his hiding place and in the mean while Sasuke started talking to Hinata who was pregnant with Naruto's child. So Hinata how are you these days? Oh I'm good just cant wait till I get to meet this baby its going to be so much fun. I'm really happy for you Hinata, hope it all works out. Thanks Sasuke, I appreciate it.

Naruto came out of the hallway into the room they were in and handed over a small black box with a red ribbon on it and discreetly put it in his pocket. Hinata looked at Naruto and he nodded at her. She got up and hugged the Uchiha she knew what this meant.

They all left the house and went to the concert in there black jeep. They walked up to the main entrance to go inside and got bombarded with people trying to talk to Sasuke or touch I'm or get his autograph, luckily security was called and they were helped through. Once they got passed the crowd they could hear Sakura rehearsing but they didn't want to distract her while she was rehearsing.

Backstage had everything you could have wanted to eat and all the instruments you could think of they even had a harp, a xylophone and a banjo. What weird instruments to have but I guess you never know who could turn up.

Sakura had just finished practise and had come back stage then all of a sudden you could hear a loud roar of noise they had started letting people in which meant they weren't far from performing.

An hour later

The auditorium was full and it was almost time to perform there was two more thing to over come first was the nerves. Sakura was nervous a lot today for some reason, she didn't know why either but she shook it off and tried to stay calm. The second thing was the people that were interviewing her before her performance was the reporters.

**(Reporter) So Sakura it is obvious to see that you love Sasuke very much said a reporter with dark black hair and brown eyes. **(Sakura) Yes I do very much she said twiddling with her heart necklace. **(Reporter) So it is almost time to go on and perform, how are you feeling? The reporter asked. **(Sakura) Well, actually really nervous for some reason. She glanced at Sasuke who was at the other side of the talking to Naruto. Then she saw him walk away from them and go around the corner out of her view. She saw Naruto help his pregnant wife sit down. **(Reporter) Well good luck and thanks for the interview. **(Sakura) Thank you and your welcome. She said shaking the interviewer's hand.

**To Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were behind the stage and were watching the screen concert that they were at on the TV that was in front of them, they were watching the announcers introduce Sakura.

(TV.) **Made famous by the song how to save a life written for her parents that dyed earlier this year but with the help of boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno is really turning her life around. Well, here is the girl you have all waited to see Sakura Haruno performing how to save a life. **(not TV)

You didn't need a TV in front of you to hear the hoards of people that turned up to watch Sakura sing. **(TV) Just look at all the fans go wild, wait look is that; yes it is, Sasuke Uchiha is here. He is supposed to be on tour for another three days but I guess being away from Sakura for 3 weeks was driving him insane.**

(not TV) Sasuke I just want to let you know that I love you, you know that right? Sakura said almost silently. Yes I know, but you don't know even remotely how much you mean to me. Sasuke said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura was about to tell Sasuke that she needed to go on stage but she was off guard when Sasuke kissed her passionately on the lips. When they pulled apart it was now time for Sakura to go on. Sakura one last thing, I have to tell you something after you perform, have a good show! Sasuke had to scream as the crowd heard that it was finally time for Sakura to perform. Thanks Sasuke, cya in a few. Sakura walked on stage.

I see that most of you already know that Sasuke my boyfriend is back, can we give him a big round of applause because he left his tour early just to come and see you guys. Let's hear it for him. Then the entire crowd started whistling and clapping as the music started:

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

The stadium went quiet and then a loud uproar was heard. They kept clapping for 5 minutes. When they were finished clapping Sasuke walked on stage. He took the microphone off her and said to the audience and everyone that happened to be watching. (Sasuke) Hey everyone you all know who I am but just encase I am Sasuke Uchiha and I would like to ask for complete silence for just one minute. Thankyou for your cooperation, he turned to Sakura and knelt down on one knee and said I thought I would ask you while you were doing something you loved, to show you how much I love you. He pulled out the thing from his pocket, the same thing he went to Naruto's house to get. He opened the box and there it was a diamond ring. The crowd gasped, as did Sakura. Will you Marry me, Sakura?

They all waited in silence for the answer.

**A/N**

**And there it was the question you all wanted.**

Well how did you think it went??? Dud you like it???

Sorry for it being late I have lots of school work, and I got an apprenticeship (sp?) YAY


End file.
